skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders Xmas Carol
Skylanders Xmas Carol is a Skylanders flash cartoon made by Black Rhino Ranger (BRR for short, BRRGames on Youtube and BRRSpore on Wikia). This is the second Skylanders christmas video BRR has made as the first (Skylanders Christmas was also the first Skylanders cartoon he has ever done. Story Spyro asks Ebeneezer Scrooge McKaos is he can have a raise, bonus and time off. McKaos, who has a deep hatred towards Christmas, rejects all Spyro's suggestions and forces him to have a 19-hour job tomorrow. Everyone at a party was sad to hear that Spyro did not get what he wished. Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt suggested that they should teach McKaos a lesson. Spyro then had an idea. McKaos was about to sleep until a bright light appears and reveals the Ghost of the Christmas Past. The Ghost then shows McKaos his past. He was raised in an orphanage but no one adopted him when the orphanage closed down. Just for that, he had to learn how to take care of himself. He gets a job in a fast food restraunt as the cash register. Two years later, he has earned enough to own his own restaurant called "Chick-a-nick". However, no one came to McKaos' restaurant due to an increased price. McKaos was then sent back to the present and the Past ghost disappears. McKaos was then encountered by the Ghost of the Christmas present. He shows McKaos what is happening now, Spyro was upset because he had to work tomorrow instead of hosting a party for someone special. Trigger Happy's nephew, Trigger Snappy was hungry. Dino-Rang could not sell his poultry due to most people being broke. Even his kitchen was broke and lacks the cash to pay a mechanic. McKaos starts to feel bad but was taken back to his room and the Present ghost disappears. McKaos was encountered by The Ghost of the Christmas Yet to Come (AKA the future). Instead of taking McKaos anywhere, he just predicts what's gonna happen to McKaos's future if he acts all grouchy, greedy and cheap. The Future Ghost says that McKaos' passing will not be sorrowed, instead will be cheered. He also stated the bank will take Chick-a-nick, all McKaos' employees will lose jobs and because the vault can only be unlocked by Mckaos, the Future ghost predicts that it'll be eating by moths by the time the vault gets rusty and holey. McKaos then honors Christmas is his heart and will no longer be so cruel to his employees. McKaos rings Spyro at 5am and tells him to take a nap. He also plans to join Spyro at the party for someone special. He brings a huge turkey and walks with Spyro to the party. The lights were off for some reason until McKaos realizes that the party was made for him all along. Because he has changed, he offers everyone a huge feast, a bag with one million dollars to each of everyone and a special christmas discount at Chick-a-nick. Pop Fizz secretly asks if they should tell McKaos that they were the ones who set him up to believe in Christmas. The video ends when the Skylanders and Kaos were having a photo. Characters Note: The characters are listed by order of appearance Regular (Some but not all also appeared in the photo) *Spyro (having a role based on Bob Cratchit from A Christmas Carol) *Kaos (As Ebeneezer Scrooge McKaos) *Trigger Happy *Pop Fizz *Jet-Vac *Slam Bam *Stealth Elf *Eruptor *Terrafin *Gill Grunt *Wrecking Ball (As the Ghost of the Christmas Past) *Sardines *Lightning Rod (As the Ghost of the Christmas Present) *Trigger Snappy *Dino Rang *Ghost Roaster (As the Ghost of the Christmas Yet to Come) *Pinky *Brain *Balrog (Bison in Japan) *Vega (Balrog in Japan) *Chop Chop *Arkeyan Conquertron *Glumshanks *Camo *Boomer Photo only *Bash *Sonic Boom *Prism Break *Voodood *Drobot *Flamslinger *Stump Smash *Zap *Hex *Ignitor *Whirlwind *Double Trouble *Drill Sergeant *Lightning Rod *Cynder *Zook *Sunburn *Warnado *Wham Shell *Flashwing *Shroomboom *Sprocket *Fright Rider *Chill *Hot Dog *Tree Rex *Bouncer *Crusher *Hot Head *Swarm *Thumpback *Ninjini *Eye-Brawl Music used *Empire of Ice Theme *Glacier Gully Theme *Victory March Theme from Spore *It's Christmas 4 Bad Guyz 2 Trivia *Much of the story is a parody of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. *During production, the animation was originally entitled "The Three Scrooges" featuring Kaos, Glumshanks and the Conquertron as the Scrooges. *Unlike most adaptions, this was entitled "Xmas" instead of Christmas. *Chick-a-nick is a pun of KFC *Spyro mentioned that last Christmas and last Halloween, the Skylanders had some intangible suits, hover boots, a time traveling machine and some halloween costumes. *When Kaos is sleeping, a toy monster resembling Mike Wazowski's teddy bear can be seen. *When Kaos gets teleported, there is a poster on the wall featuring Kaos with an afro. This tributes the pictures on the walls in Kaos' Kastle in Skylanders Giants. **Also, on the poster. It says "Best Dancer (not)". *The noise the car makes was a mimic on Mel Blanc's voice for Jack Benny's Maxwell Automobile. *Kaos, still being an orphan when the orphanage closed down is a reference to both the 2012 adeption of The Three Stooges and Meet the Robinsons. *The Sardines appearing in Kaos' first job might have been a reference to the first episode of Spongebob Squarepants. *Pinky and the Brain can be seen in the background when Spyro is walking in the snow. *Balrog and Vega (Bison and Balrog in Japan) from Street Fighter can been seen when Kaos is walking with a turkey. *When Kaos realizes the party was for him after all, a poke ball from Pokemon can be seen. *This is the third animation to end with photography of the Skylanders. The first is Skylanders Christmas and the second is 1st anniversary of Skylanders. Category:Black Rhino Ranger's projects Category:Flash movies